Dusk Part 1
by winterbeauty123
Summary: Renesmaee real real parents was Bella and Jacob? this story is about Renesmee and how she has to deal with a house hold of cold blooded blood suckers. Renesmee had to go through true fear , love, drama , and most importantly adventurer. If you love Twilight then you love this. by the time you finish reading this story you be asking for more.


Malaya brown

2/17/12

writing

_Prolong _

Hey you know the twilight saga right? and you also know how Bella had her baby with Edward right Renesmee?. Well the baby was not Edwards it was Jacob don't ask how I really don't know but one thing I know that he is my father and I'm his daughter. I known that my mother is a vampire because Edward made her that way he a jerk I don't talk to him at all. He always keep me from what I want to do its like he controls me.

I also have a step brother named James but his real name is E.J he's a jerk too that obvious he a vampire too dead blood suckers scents hes the son of Edward. Hes one year older then me he there special child there first oh you didn't know Bella had a second one yep that's me. He has black hair, very muscular, white , and tall He been nine-teen for a year so he is twenty . Every girl in school likes him and try to go out with him by trying to my friend because I'm his sister but of course it works. He always makes fun of me and goes in to my room when I tell him not to. I hate him he set me up with the worse guys ever their just like him and their always vampires.

I'm only seven-teen so next year when I turn eight-teen I'm out of this horrible place. I'm called a halfa half vampire and half werewolf Edward said I'm dangerous he didn't said it to me but he wants to I can tell. I only get to see my real father once a months well I visit him a week that why Edward doesn't talk to me. He tell Bella visiting my father is bad and that he tell lies about them and me. But I don't care what he said I'm going to visit my dad.

The only people who I talk to at the party's at Edwards family is Emmet and Alice they understand how I feel and actually listen to me. When I'm there everybody keeps there distance but I don't care. If your wondering what I look like I have long silver hair that shine and dark blue midnight eye that some reason spiracle at night. I'm tall and have dark red lips and thin. My favorite colors are dark purples, blue,red,and black. My only friends are Violet , Electra, and there is kind of Jason but hes a jerk they are all vampires but they understand me. I'm a master of Martel Arts and a golden campaign at flexibility Bella said I'm like a cat but I think their hiding something.

I have a obsessed with cats I have eight cats six of them are kittens. I love dogs just not James they are evil but my dogs are sweet and female and I keep them away from James. My cats names are well the parents names are Jay-Jay and Midnight. The kittens names are the girls are names are Moonlight, Twilight, Midnight. Jr. the boys names are Jay-Jay. Jr, Jade, Warlock. I also have a a bird name Raven she is black and has a long tail.

Violet is 18 and she stooped aging at eight-teen and she has boyfriend and guess what that boyfriend is jerk shadow. She has short hair and one long bangs that violet. She is beautiful and can get any guy she wants she has dark purple amethyst eyes and red lips. She was tall and was very attractive she was one of the most popular people in school. She always tried to help me out with my presentation but it was never right but she keeps trying. People are always so amazed that she would actually hung out with me.

Now Electra she is the same age as me she is seven-teen like me she stops aging at eight-teen. She has boyfriend Erick and he the only guy really nice to me he very sweet. He had dirty blonde hair that goes up to his shoulders but his bangs goes over his eyes. He tall and he on the football team as a quarterback. He's a nice guy but he's not my type. She has long brown hair and has her bangs in front of her face but there not covering her eyes. Shes pretty but not compared to Violet but she is attractive like her she get a guy just when they look into her red ruby eyes people said its like a love spell. She has hot pink lips that are huge its weird. She short but she ware heels to make her taller. She one the most popular people in the town because of her kind heart Violet always get jealous because sometimes she has an attitude with people. She been my friend for like forever.

Now the final person the jerk name Jason he is Violet's friend. He has jet black hair and dull blue eyes, he was tall and skinny with not even one freckle on his face. He had a girlfriend named Amy who was not the brightest witch was okay because neither was he. She long bright blonde hair and she wares really short clothes and she so easy to the boys I feel bad for Jason . He is so rued and his friends with James I hate him.

Well you know most about me now and what you need to know so lets start my story .

Chapter one :

the horrible beginning

well it had all stared on a regular morning it was freezing of course live with cold blooded vampires name Bella, Edward, and James. Well any way it was pretty cold I had awoke from my soft bed the one place I could relax but James and I had to go to school. Well I was just go back to bed and dream again but until Edward had bang on the door and said " hay, Mes wake up your going to be late hurry up" I wanted to throw something at him some thing really hard but sadly he feels no pain. So I yell in anger " okay, just go away and leave me alone" so I piled myself out of bed and got dress for school.

I was wearing a black long shirt that had a black leather jacket on it and black, motorcycle gloves that at the end had diamond claws like a cats , black leather pants , with black boot high heels. I had my hair up in a pony tail and I 'm wearing black eye liner and dark red lip stick. I was finally ready but my day got a little better when I was heading to the living room.

I heard Bella said " Mebs some ones here to see you " " I don't care mother I just need to get to school" I said in a I don't really care voice " well I guest I have to tell Alice to leave" then I stop I let my hand go from the door nob and rush to the living room I then saw Alice sanding there waiting for a hug. So I ran to her gave her a huge hug I almost cried because she one of the most closest people I am in Edwards family and I haven't seen her in a long time.

Then she told me in a happy smile " well -" " well what?" I said nervously " well happy birthday big girl your finally going to be a vampire sweetie your eight-teen aren't you happy" I smiled but a fake one I mean why I'll be happy that I'm going to be a vampire one of those blood suckers. I feet like they were hiding something from me well I didn't care today was my birthday and it was good until E.J. woke up.

He didn't said hi or good morning or even happy birthday he just went for the door with no word coming out of his sick mouth until Bella said " aren't you for getting some thing" and then he said " ah no I don't think so" and then lift to school in his car.

I then dumdum number two came and said he was going some were but I don't care as long as her don't come back forever then he had kiss Bella and left. Then I had ask Bella in a angry voice and said " how can you say with that pig that sick snake " " Meg he helps us more then you would ever imagined" Bella said annoyed.

' yeah a real charmer, well I have to go to school bey and -" " yes" " love you" then Bella stop she just stood there without anther word then I walked through the kitchen and out the door in to the cold snow.

went out the door I could feel the cold on my skin and it was of course snowing out side but .I felt nothing and as I had took a breath fog came though that how cold it was. Then I had head trod my motorcycle that is black. And then I was off for school I was going 100mph. I had finally had got to school and then parked in my usual place then I had shall my bested friend Jake in the world he had look exactly like Jacob its weird because he has the same hair color as me but its long like my and then the funny part is that he is not my brother at all they even took a blood test too but we been best friend sent we had been born will that didn't it mater. So I was so happy to see him again last time I had shall him he had short hair and very thin. But now he is huge and it look like he had took something and he had act different. I had rush tord him and had gave him a huge hug he was about two feet taller then me.

That had made my day when violet showed up she had went "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I had went and tried to slap her " shut up" I had said in anger. Then we had went inside it was normally of course yelling,fighting, and making out at the lockers it had made me sick. I had head to my locker and then I shall this guy he looked awesome he had long dark blonde hair and he had these black eyes they were prefect then he had went up to me and ask in a voice I would never for get " hey aren't you Renesmee you look very nice today yes" "yes" I said " well I had heard about the dance for the new school year and I was wondering if you-" " want me to go with you like a date" " yeah like a date" " yeah you pick me up tonight at 6:00 okay ?" and then I though my world was going to glow but then he had turn

around and said " oh yeah happy b-day".

Then I headed to class then out of nowhere were Jake show up then then he ask me " mes who was that" nobody Jake" " it must have been some body if you were talking to him" then he grab me on my arm and pulled me back how dared he. ' stop it Jake your hurting me" I said in pain." Then tell me who that was"Jake said " nobody Jake now stop your hurting me" I said ." Then tell me who that was"he said angrily . He was acting like he was my boy friend or some thing was freaking me out then he had pulled me to his chest and then I had open my eyes and then I saw in his eyes like I shall a flashback or a vision first I saw me as child I was playing with Jake. Then I saw me and Jake and I was wearing white and it was a wedding then I saw all was white. Then some thing took over me all I saw then was red and I scream "**LET ME GOOOOO!**" and then I push him and then every thing was normal. I could see not what I wanted to see I saw that I push Jake so hard that he crash into the lockers.

Then the bell rung and I headed for class. After school I had head home and of coarse things got wrong. when I got I n the house I saw the devil aka: Edward seating at the table just searing at me then. I had said in an anger voice " what the hell are you doing here" then he sod up and said " who wants to know" his said in my face I could feel the evil wrapping around me "I do you disgusting snake"

I said with bravery then he grab me by the neck and he picked me up off the floor like I was nothing just thine air I couldn't breath he was choking me I had drooped all my stuff off the Floor then he had yelled at me " **I AM YOUR FATHER** **AND YOU SALL DO WHAT I SAID!**" I wanted to scream at him scream at all the things I though of him my body was pain but in full of rage. But then I was start to see black all around me then I heard slam thorough the door yelling at him telling him " **LET HER GO **" then I could see Edward and his eyes were blood red then then I couldn't see any thing again but Bella finally had punch Edward in the face hard to let me go I had slam into the floor on my arm I scream in pain because the arm I fell on was the one Jake had grabbed then had crawled to my room and locked my door and culpable in to my bed then I had took off my glove and I had saw the most horrible thing ever. The arm Jake grab was black with blood everywhere cracked and nail wounds were on it it was ripped and if I moved my arm it. I could barley see my arm then I had scream cry on my bed.

Then Bella had smash in my room and had picked me up and took me to the Carlisle he had put me on the table and had took off my jacket and had said " what the heck is that". At first I though he was talking about the injury but he was talking about the the sigh the sigh of the werewolf on my arm. Then I was screaming because Carlisle had stabbed a needle into the injury I had started to see black then I was out there was absolute silence and all was sill.

Chapter Two: The Argument

well Edward was kick out I think Bella think that he did the injury on my arm. But it was Jake I'm so angry at him how dare he do that to me. I try to call him but he won't answer if he going to play that game well so am I. They had also moved the dance two weeks from now. Bella won't talk to me ether she keeps looking at me and sighing I fill like I'm a disgrace. I been seeing Carille and he had ripped off the the sabe it hurts like heck its getting better but it sill hurts. I Had picked a dress for the dance it gray with three big ruffles on the bottom but I 'll tell more details latter.

Well this morning I finally got to talk to Bella I was at the table doing a writing

assignment for history class. Then I sigh and said " you know mo-m- mom you can just talk to me and stop ignoring me like I'm a complete faller". Bella just sud there then smash a dish down then just stood there. I didn't want to listen to her mouth so stood up and said

" you know what listen I'm just going to go to my room an-"

" no you listen Renesmee you don't understand everything"

then she smash a dish on the wall it shattered into million of pieces and turned around and said

" oh I know a lot of things "mom".

" one Edward is a as! &$# and second-"

" **RENESMEE GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW**"

" YES I WILL BELLA YOU ARE MORE STUPID THEN WHEN YOU BEFOR YOU HAD ME WITH JACOB"

" what?"

" yeah Jacob told me everything like when you try to give me away or when you try to take off my inprent mark yeah I remembered every thing mom or should I call you that"

so I ran up in to my room slam my door and cry and cry more then I had ever had and though why I was born.

Chapter Three : The Unexpected arrival

I had stood at my mirror my hair was up into a high bun , I had black liner,blood red lipstick that all that was on my face. I was wearing a gold,sliver,and black cold necklace and matching ear rings. Then I was wearing a dress that was I had to tie around my neck that was gray and slender. It had ruffles and I was wearing gray high heels with sparkles on them.

So I headed down stairs so I could wait for James so he could take me to the dance. Bella was down stairs waiting for me …. what was I supposed to do I mean I don't know if I can trust her. So I took my bravely and went down there hope she wouldn't open her mouth.

I try to act like she wasn't there her but she started talk to me " mes please forgiv-" " don't you ever call me that!" I said as I snap at her angrily " you don't deserve call me that you don't get the privileged " I said . " I don't get the privileged ?" Bella said angrily " who do you think you are?" " I'm your mother I took care of you I feed you ,nurser you, love-" she said like she was such a great mother. " stop Bella right there just stop did you just to make me feel like I'm a disgrace or what?" " because I don't need it okay and don't worry soon I will be out of you,Edward,and James life forever okay". As I was crying wiping the cold salty tears on my face. Then I heard the car horn honk out side in the cold air . " I have to go bey" I said " but Renesmee please just list-" Bella try to said begging forgiveness . " I have to go". But I wish that I listen to her because it was properly the last I would see her. Because the one I was going with to the dance was not who I thought he was.

" Edward?"

Chapter four: what the heck just happen?

What the heck just happen? I was first arguing with Bella and know the devils son is here I though in my head. I looked at Edward's black car I though I was going to faint I was so shocked, angry, and surprisingly sacred a little. I could hear my heart beating so fast. As I had turned to door to run for the only safety but Edward was right there in front of me. I look at him top to bottom something was wrong him his face. He were black around his eye, and he was walking strange and his breath sink really bad.

As I try to back up slowly he said " mes were you going?" then I had said "what does to mean to you" then I had push him away. Then I try to run be he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him him I scream " let me go" as I had punch his chest then I had punch him in the face. He finally let go my arm was badly bruised and I had already knew that he was drunk so I told him " your drunk". Then he said " no I just want to have fun" so I try to run but he went up and grabbed me by the neck.

Then he pulled me up and through me agings a pole my head slammed agends it I fell on the cold ground my head was bleeding and I was bruised up. Then he picked me up aging. Then he pulled me up to his horrible face and said " kill Jacob and I well never hurt you." I had looked at his face and I knew I would not have much time to choose. I had to choose me or my father's life as Edward was tightening my neck I had beg for air and I was angry. Then I had made my decision I looked at him and said " never I well never". Then he looked at me and said " very well" I was dieing from the lack of air. I was going far away very very far away until some one had knock the lights out of Edward and made him let go but who was it?

Chapter four: an old friend

when I had been let go by the monstrous beast I had landed in the cold, white snow soft and silent. As the snow was covered with blood from the wound on the back of my head. My sight was burly and I could barley move and by body hurt allover pain. Then a human figure had not know who but I feel weight less, and safe . I was going to I felt like I was about to fall. The figure had told me to clan on to him. I didn't want to fall and get more damage so I use the energy to pull myself up to rap my arms around his neck . My head lay on his chest. It was warm and some how I can't believe I'm saying but he made me feel safe. Then the figure spoke it said " you may not hear me but Renesmee but I love you" I hear it loud and clear and I know who it was and I wanted to say in his arms forever.

**Jake **

Chapter Five: Jake Prospective

**Jake**

When I look at her she look so beautiful, so graceful like a swan well a black swan. What I did to her a school, she will never forgiven me. I mean I damage her arm really bad. All I wanted to do is to is protect her from this hole thing I knew that this would happen. I just love her so much if she dies from what Edward did to her. I swear that I will kill the Callins and then kill my self. Wouldn't handle it the pain of my loves death. When I'm with her it like being in heaven, her eyes are like stars. Maybe just one kiss maybe just one...

Chapter Six:The Hospital

Renesmee

When I awoken I had saw Jake kissing me. His eyes were closes so it gave me a change to push him the hell away from me, so I did. Then I said in shock " what the hell Jake, what was you thinking,what was going on in there!". As I pointed at my head, Jake was just sanding there then he had spoke " IIII didn't realize what I was doing". Stared at him and said " you think I mean I woke up seeing my best friend given me a 360 on the lips, whats with that?". Then he had said " I'm so sorry" Jake had shudder as he sat on a chair and put his hands on his head. Then I looked at him and said in anger voice " you bet you are I can't believe that you would do th- ahhhhhhhh" I said in pain. The pain that came from my head, the pain the was from Edward's doing .i Put my hand on my head that was covered in bandages and in pain. Then Jake had the nerve to get out of that chair and see if I'm okay I think he did enough. He then he comes and grasp my hand and said " the doc said that don't stressed " then I look down at him with my head down and had my hand on my head because of the pain. His hand was warm and soft. " don't stressed? Jake you should be the last thing to say right now" I whispered.

Then the door open a woman with long red wavy hair and a man with black short hair had enter the room. The woman had wore a nurse outfit and had a mask covering Mouth and nose. Then the man had said " Mr and Mrs Wolfe" then I yanked my had away from Jake and said " it's Ms. Black". Then the doctor looked at me and Jake as he raise one eyebrow up. Then he began to speak " well ms. Black you condition is not good you see-". The Jake just interrupted the doctor which is very rude and said " what do you mean not good,how bad, you the one who's the doctor you suppose to help not just act like its game!" he said angry. I got so mad at him I try to sit up with out hurting myself but the nurse stop me by grabbing my arm I yanked away. Then the doctor had try to explain by saying " Mr. wolf I'm sorry but were-". Then Jake stared Argue with him again, he was saying Mr. wolf my as-!". Then the doctor said in anger" were doing the best we can!" . Then Jake said " well your try hared enough" , I then grab his arm it was hard and I knew he was angry he would kill him. I had then said " that enough Jake now stop it NOW!". He pulled his arm away from me an went tore the doctor. Lucky that the nurse was there had said in a firm voice " I think you need to step outside the room or a mater fact you need to go!". Jake then looked out her she looked at him back then he left he just left without a word.

Then the doctor told me " mam I need to go home after your friend episode, the nurse will take care of you" he walk ed out of the room with his had on his head. Then the nurse said " now mam just sleep, its just you and me". I had put my head back in the soft pillow and slept thinking for some reason I wish that Jake would come in here and give me that 360 kiss I had felt a connection with him but sill mad. Did I know that while I was asleep that nurse had some thin up her sleeve when she said " I will take care good you alright" as she took off her mouth cover and reveled who she really was.

Victoria's Daughter

Chapter seven: A Big Surprise

When I had a woke the room was dark and I was restrained I try to get out but I didn't have enough power to even try. Then I heard a noise from the room. Then a light came on from above me. I looked at my arms then I figure out why I could not get out, my arms were strap, my whole body was , I was in a operation room.

Then a figure walked tore me, it was the nurse I was so relived. Then I gaped in relieve and said " oh god I tough I you-". Then she had unmask herself I had wanted to killer her so bad that sick snake. "It's you" I hissed then she put her sick white face in my and said " yes, it's me V'Js other child". Then she moved back walking around me as I eyed her. Then I spoke " what do you want from me" then she stop and said as she sand in front of me " nothing but to kill your father and you so called friend whats his name oh **Jake**". She then smiled I then I couldn't take It I yelled out " you put on nail on them and I'll rip out your eyes shove them down you throat so you could see me rip out your black heart and eat it on a silver platter then-!". Then she cut me off and said " or what you now that I know that every vampire and werewolf know that your heart is as cold and black as us put together" . Then I eyed her in the face sent hers was in mys and said " you'll have to kill me first bitch ". then she said " I guess I have to do it the hard way".

Then be for I knew it she shot me with sleeping serum, I then drifted off. Then I saw VJ's child said " so much trouble so much trouble so lets get started" . I then saw black absolutely black.

To be continue …...


End file.
